


A Matter of Love and Science

by wicked_sugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner love his Iron Man, Cause he should always, Fluff with Deep Feelings, Love babies Love, M/M, Meant to be together, Romance, SCIENCE BROS FOREVER, Science Boyfriends, Tony has a heart and always has, Tony singing, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: Two gorgeous men, a piano and a question.





	A Matter of Love and Science

A Matter of Love and Science  
By Wicked_Sugar  
Beta By Melanie_L

The Tower was quiet as they entered the private elevator that would take them to the penthouse. Both men in tuxes, although Tony's tie was loosened and hanging around his neck. The Stark Industries annual gala for a group of charities SI gave funds to had gone on without a hitch, but it wasn't either man's favorite way to spend a Friday night. 

Tony leaned heavily against the back wall and handrail of the elevator, his arm snug around Bruce's waist, Bruce's body molded to Tony's side, his head on the engineer’s shoulder. Both were content and warm and stupidly happy just to be together. 

The ding of the elevator door was the only thing making them separate. "Tony?" 

Tony looked over his shoulder at Bruce, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? I… You blew me away.

"Like that, did you?" Tony grinned mischievously.

In the next second, Bruce was on him, "Of course I did! Just when I thought I knew everything about you, you go and pull that out of your pocket. Do you have any idea how sexy you were and your voice, Tony… It… It's like smooth chocolate." 

Tony hummed in the back of his throat, could feel the heat off of Bruce as the gap between them closed and their lips met. Tony buried his fingers in Bruce's curls at the nape of his neck, as Bruce's arm went around Tony, pulling him closer. For long glorious moments, the two men stood in the living room kissing. 

When they pulled apart, both breathing hard, they rested their forehead against each other’s. "Will you sing for me Tony?" Bruce asked in whisper, right before taking Tony's lips in another slow kiss. 

"Really like it that much, huh?” Tony smiled, making his deep brown eyes sparkle. "Of course baby, anything for you Brucey." 

Taking Bruce's hand, Tony led him over to the slick, black grand piano sitting in the corner of their modern living room. It was a beautiful instrument that Bruce had heard Tony play many times, but he had never sung, not until tonight at the gala. Bruce wondered why that was. Focusing on the man that held his hand, Tony slid onto the piano bench, making room for Bruce to sit next to him. Graceful fingers that could easily take apart his Iron Man suits and put them back together caressed the ivory keys. 

His fingers started to play a gentle piece, sending Bruce into a very peaceful mood. But as Tony's velvet smooth voice flowed around and through Bruce, he felt like he was floating in a warm, loving place. Bruce leaned his head on the strong, broad shoulder next to him, allowing himself to become completely lost in Tony's soulful voice. 

Bruce knew the song. It was The Scientist by Coldplay, but in Tony's hands, and with his voice, the words took on a deeper meaning. He had to admit he was getting choked up, a stone in his throat. He swallowed hard at the ball of emotions. 

Tony's fingers stilled as the song came to an end, quiet filling the space around them, their shared breathing and the low vibration of Tony’s arc reactor the only sounds to be heard. 

"Bruce... Would you consider marrying me?" Tony voice was low and had a vulnerable stitch to it. 

Bruce blinked a few time, not wanting to believe his ears, but he knew he had heard correctly. Sliding his hand down Tony's jacket-covered arm, to his hand, and intertwining his fingers with those of the man he loved more than anything in world, he said, "I don't need to consider it Tony. Yes… Of course I'll marry you." His voice cracked, deep with emotion. 

Lifting his head, seeing the engineer's profile, he noticed tears were silently slipping down Tony's cheeks. Bruce gently turned Tony's face towards him with his free hand, coaxing Tony's watery brown eyes to meet his. The vulnerability there was almost too much to take from one of the strongest men Bruce knew. Squeezing Tony's hand reassuringly as he let it go, he cupped Tony's cheeks, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Making sure he still had Tony's eyes, "Tony Stark, you make me the happiest man in world. Wherever, whenever, I will marry you." 

Pulling the other man towards him, he poured everything he felt but couldn’t seem to put into words into a kiss. There could be no doubt, Bruce would make all the doubt disappear. Tony wrapped his arms snug around Bruce, his Bruce, and something started to glow brighter than the arc reactor in his chest, pushing all doubt, all fear, all insecurities out of him until all that remained was Bruce and the beautiful, little three letter word… Yes. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Links to both videos: The cover of the Scientist, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f2K_L9jdgQ&list=FLQ4GEQGlz04wCJwCjSaoLVQ&index=5  
> Singing Driven to Tears with Sting, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1crxmBTxRlM&list=FLQ4GEQGlz04wCJwCjSaoLVQ&index=8


End file.
